Hiei meets His match
by Hiei-Stalker
Summary: Ok lets take everyone's fav lil' fire demon and give him and ningen girl just as mean and rude.What will happen?dunno we'll find out!
1. Default Chapter

HS(Hiei stalker):Ok this be my second story....Sorry if it sucks

Hiei:They already are.

HS:Shut up!!!grabs frying pan

Hiei:EEEEKKKK!No not the dreaded frying pan of dooooooooooooooommmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!

HS:Yes!Now do the disclaimer or else!!!

Hiei:cowers in a cornerok ok ok This crazy girl doesn't own anything except the goth kid!!

HS:Very good!Now on wit the story!

Hiei and the gang were on there way to school and they came across a gothic girl standing outside the school building."Hey that must be the new kid!"Yusuke tells them.

They head over to greet the newcomer,well all of the execpt Hiei.

The girl glances up and nods to them and says hello.The gang asks her where she came from she just 'hn-ed' in the same way Hiei did and walked off.(yes i'm back and i'm going to teach Hiei a lesson in respect for girls mwahaha)

"Oh god just what we need another Hiei."Kuwabara said.Hiei punched the back of his head sending him head first into the pavement."Hiei!"Kurama says"play nice." Hiei just hn-ed and jumped into a near-by tree only to find it already occupied.

"Hey!"the goth girl yells as she and Hiei come tumbling out of the tree"find your own tree and buzz off!"

"That is my tree,"Hiei growls dusting himself off.

"Well not anymore its mine now!"she says and hops back in it and lays down.

Hiei grumbles then leaned against the tree.The goth girl looks down" I thought I told you to beat it shorty!"Hiei glances up "I don't know why you are calling me short when your shorter then me ningen."

The girl jumps down and looks at Hiei in the face."You are arogant and rude you know that?" she says then smacks Hiei making fall back and rub his face.(bad idea i's says but did she listen to me nooo uh uh don't listen to insane authoress lady)

Kuram grabs Hiei and tells him to chill then walks over to the girl "Beg your pardon miss but unless you wish to have your head roll away from your body I strongly suggest you don't hit him."

The girl looks at Kurama'and whats that suppose to mean?'she asks challengingly,'I bet half pint has never even seen a sword."

After this comment all hell broke loose.Yusuke covered Kuwabara's mouth because he was about to about to say something about them being spirit detectives.Kurama literally tackled Hiei to keep him from killing anyone.

The goth just stood there and watched in aw.

When the school bell rang the gang and the goth went inside.The gang was beat up and non to healthy looking execpt for Hiei, he just had a bump on his head.

As it turned out all five had the same classes(spooky huh?ok i'll shut up now),this was going to be a bad day.

First they had science.Now Hiei was the best at everything because he read the teachers minds to get the answers.The teacher motioned to the goth to come forward."Class this is our newest student Jena,"the teach says then turns to Jena"Say hello to the class."

Jena looks at all of then before saying "Hello all you helpless mortals,"then walks away and sits next to Hiei.

HS:WHOOOOOO!!!That was fun!!

Hiei:For who?

HS:MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei:Hn.

HS:Ok R&R k pickle people?


	2. Science Class

HS:Hello all you happy dancing doughnuts!

Hiei:o.o; doughnuts?

HS:Yes doughnuts!(picks up a muffin)

Hiei:Thats a muffin.........

HS:I know its a sock!

Kurama:She had sugar.........

Hiei:ah.This hyper child owns nothing!

HS:STORY TIME!

Hiei looks at Jena"this will be fun beating you in every class we have."

Jena just glances at him"we'll see about that" she says as she tunrs her attention to the teacher.(We'll call him Mr.Bubbles k?)

Mr. Bubbles motions to the board"students today we will be studying nature in all of its wonderful wonders!"The class all mutters under their breath'oh joy......'

Mr. Bubbles opens his book and asks "who here knows why plants need leaves?Anyone?"He looks around the class.And he saw his top student with his hand up (one guess who) and sighs but them sees Jena's hand up"Yes Jena?"

Jena stood up and answers"Plants need leaves to create there food.""Very good and what do they make this food out of jena?"Bubbles asks intently.

Again Jena stands up and states plainly ,very much annoyed with the whole thing,"They make their food from the rays of the sun which are then turned into a sugar that the plant can use."She sits back down.

The whole class just stares at her.Hiei looked like he was going to kill something.....or just injure it imensely.Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked happy with this.

Kurama mutters to Yusuke"I'm sure this will be a long day for Hiei....and alot of fun for us" he smirks.

Yusuke nods"but its about time a girl stood him up."

Mr.Bubbles couldn't be happier so he asks more questions(sorry if these science questions stink but i'm not in school i'm at home and i don't need to think hard right now)"Why do plants have roots?"

Hiei's hand shoots up and Mr. Bubbles calls on him."They use their roots to collect the water the plant needs to survive."

Kuwabara pulls out a piece of paper and makes a tally graph.Hiei 1 Jena 1.

Then the bell rings. Kuwabara shows the tally chart to Yusuke"perfect this is going to be the best day ever."

HS:Sorry if it stinks i need some help for the next class which is.........

Hiei:(drum rolls)

HS:MATH!!

Hiei:If i lose your head will roll........

HS:(smirks and holds up frying pan)Ahem.

Hiei:(clings)I love you!

HS:OK R&R PICKLE PEOPLE!!!!


End file.
